The Goldsnake Star-World
The Goldsnake Star-World is the stand of Gerato Tokazin THE GOLDSNAKE STAR-WORLD APPEARANCE Goldsnake is quite tall, standing at 7" (7 Feet). He has 4 arms, devided amongst 2 sets of arms. His upper set is buff, whilst his lower set appears rather fragile looking. His fists on his buff set of arms have decorative spikes along his wrists. The torso has an average build, with his upper legs also being of an average build, while his lower legs appear to be more robotic. There are also multiple hearts on his body: Upside down on his chest as a crest, one on his belt around his crotch area, and ones on his knees and both pairs of his elbows. His head has a crown made out of a leathery feeling material, which is also part of his body, strangely enough, with the lower part of the crown covering his face until his nose, and being lower amongst the sides, covering the cheeks as well. PERSONALITY Much like stands like Standoff, Goldsnake has his own personality, and is very much sapient. Goldsnake acts like the opposite of Gerato, being easily aggrivated and not giving a damn about anyone but himself and his user. Much like Gerato, it refers to Stands as "Spirits", as this is how they were refered to back in their Monastry "Karsos". His cry is repeatedly shouting "Mora" with his final shout being "Maro". His personality also appears to be the manifestation of Gerato's darker, more annoyed side which he tries to hide after the destruction of Karsos and the nearby village due to his anger taking over, which triggered Goldsnake to get his own personality. ABILITIES Electro Manipulation. This first gets displayed as Bio-Electricity Manipulation, which allows its user to gain enhanched senses. The power furthermore allows the user to increase their physical abilities one at a time, such as Speed, Strength, but also increased Cognitive functions. Over using this ability will have the user faint. Later on, Goldsnake gains the ability to manipulate Static Electricity, and even later Regular Electricity. Short Range "Warp". Gerato and Goldsnake are turned into lightning, and can move at the speed of lightning (or even faster if their Speed is increased) to any individual within 10 metres of them, but they will always warp to a point within a 5 metre radius of said person. If there is a non lightning-conductive obstruction (E.G. stone or rubber), then they cannot move through it, so he can't warp into someone's house unless he finds something conductive. Plasma Cutter. Using a Magnet, the user's ability to use Spin and 2 Copper wires, the Electro Manipulation can be used to create miniature Plasma Cutters. Mirror Bubble. Using a Magnet, the user's ability to use Spin and a Copper wire, the Electro Manipulation can be used to create "Mirror Bubbles", which are projectiles which reflect any kind of pure energy (E.G. lightning and light, the 2nd of which makes it appear to be a mirror). Bio fusion. By combining different biological objects, alive or dead, and using bio-electricity, he can fuse creatures, like attaching the hand of a person who's alive and well to the back of a dog, he can now decide whether the dog or the human gets to control the body. It can also be used to ''ressurect" things, by taking a corpse and fusing it with a living speciman of the same species. If the corpse belonged to a stand user, and the living person doesn't have a stand, then it doesn't matter which person gets to control the body, they'll always have the stand. If neither have a stand, then nor will the fusion and if both have a stand then the fusion will have both stands at the same time. Category:Stand Category:Stands